Overleg gebruiker:Wouter15
Hoi, welkom bij Strijders van Perkamentus wiki! Bedankt voor je bewerking van de pagina Tovertweelings Topfopshop. Laat gerust een bericht achter op mijn overlegpagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Lily Loved (Overleg) feb 7, 2012 23:07 Heyy WouterBewerken Heyy wouter het lijkt me echt geweldig om een forum te maken. Alleen even over deze wiki eigenlijk heeft Lily hem aangemaakt, maar we doen het samen. Ik heb al je bewerkingen teruggedraait, omdat je volgens mij niet begrijpt waarover deze wiki, wat je net ook duidelijk maakte. Deze wiki is een soort van rolspel van Harry Potter waar je zelf ook een tovenaar ben. Zelf voor mij is dit ook nog een beetje verwarrend, maar om het wat duidelijker te maken geef ik je de website van de englse. Hierzo http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. Laat me het weten als je nog meer wilt weten en trouwens al is klaar ben met de sorteer quiz wil je hem dan even maken. Groetjes Barrypooter94 feb 8, 2012 17:59 (UTC) :Okke! Nu weet ik waar de wiki voor dient en vind ik je reverts ook volkomen terecht. Zou je misschien nu (of anders om 20:30) naar de chat van de Harry Potter Wiki kunnen komen dan kunnen we even bespreken hoe we het forum maken gaan. Wouter15 feb 8, 2012 18:07 (UTC) Huffelpuf Heyy Wouter, Ik vond je toch meer bij Huffelpuf passen, omdat je zo hard werkt met jouw opleiding. Huffelpuffers zijn ook trouw, net als jij dat bent. Ook ben je net benoemd tot de Zoeker van het Zwerkbalteam van Huffelpuf. Hopelijk vind je dit goed. Groetjes, Barrypooter94 feb 8, 2012 20:43 (UTC) Wouter wil je me voor 10 februari nog een mailtje sturen naar mijn overlegpagina over de afdeling van jou. Ik vind Huffelpuf het beste voor jou omdat je zo hard werkt, maar als je echt in Griffoendor wil mag dat hoor, maar dan kan je alleen een Jager zijn. Ravenklauw was je hoogste scoren. PS: bij Huffelpuf mag je wel Zoeker zijn en misschien zelfs Aanvoerder. Groetjes Barrypooter94 feb 8, 2012 21:23 (UTC) hee, Ik wil er wel een licentie bij plaatsen maar op de Uploadpagina gaat dat niet, want je kunt niet scrollen. Misschien kun jij er wat aan doen. Lily Loved feb 9, 2012 07:41 (UTC) Bericht Hallo Wouter, het is niet toegestaan om iemands gebruikerspagina te veranderen zonder dat je een beheerder bent. Als je dit meerdere keren doet moet ik je helaas blokkeren. Idee Heyy Wouter op deze site willen we in de toekomst punten gaan verdelen aan afdelingen net zoals in de Serie. Deze punten worden geven per afdelingen doormiddel van bewerkingen. Alleen als deze wiki klaar is kan je er niet meer veel aan bewerken. Wat denk je ervan als de mensen hier een account hebben dan moet bewerken op hp wiki en dan hier punten krijgen. Dat is misschien wel een hele goede stimulatie aan jou wiki. Als je dit idee goed vind begint het op 1 maart. Voor meer informatie kom naar de chat. Groetjes Barrypooter94 feb 10, 2012 14:26 (UTC) Bericht Hallo Wouter. Het gaat harstikke goed met de wiki, want we zitten nu al op 83%. Als je weer op de wiki's komt wil je dan even op de chat komen of op deze wiki, want we willen graag de overige dingen behalen maar dat lukt ons niet. Dit moeten we nog hebben: *Top 10-lijst *Video toevoegen *1 gebruikersprofiel *1 Facebook Connect *3 vind ik leuk op Facebook Als je ons hiermee helpt en het is klaar zal ik je onmiddelijk moderator maken Vriendelijkge groeten Barrypooter94 feb 17, 2012 14:57 (UTC) RE:Bericht Ik snap wat je bedoeld Wouter. Ik had die pagina aangemaakt en wilde verder gaan, maar ben daar niet toe gekomen. Ik zal er meteen meer aan doen. Groetjes, Lily Loved feb 21, 2012 18:52 (UTC) Berichtje Beveiliging Commentator Kom anders op de chat. RE:Inactiviteit Hee Wouter, Ja ik weet dat het de laatste tijd haast stil ligt, maar het is in deze periode ook erg druk met school. We komen er wel weer op, maar dan is het ook leuk als jij er dan ook op komt. Ik ben nu ook al bezig met de Harry Potter Wikia, en heb een vraag of je ook de licentie screenshot bij de afbeeldingen wilt zetten. Vrolijk Pasen! Lily Loved apr 5, 2012 13:39 (UTC)